


Rewrite of a Comment Party (A Grave for Selphia)

by Bloodredevilheartedwolf34, Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Dylas Just Being Awkward, F/F, Nothing To See Here PPL!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34/pseuds/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened in a comment thread...so...yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewrite of a Comment Party (A Grave for Selphia)

Dylas dragged himself across the town to Margaret's house. He was so upset over his breakup with Frey that he didn't even realize the thought process until it was complete and he was outside her home. A solid knock on the door was difficult to summon, but he managed, and then Margaret appeared maybe five seconds later.

Upon seeing the Guardian's tear-streaked face and red eyes, the elf pulled him in and sat him down, "Dylas, what's wrong?"

"Me and Frey...we...we're not together now." had this been _anyone_ else, Dylas would never have admitted it, but he worked in Porcoline's kitchen long with her enough that she'd seen every slip up and blunder he made, though not quite enough to compare to Xiao Pai's clumsiness, Dylas was sure someone was watching out for his mother's little boy.

"Oh, but you two seemed so happy!" Margaret crossed her arms, rather bummed about the news, "Maybe she's just stressed? Recently she's been under a lot of stress, her crops took a heavy hit from that monsoon, and then she was sick, and now it's hot out, so she's probably-"

"It's not her...it's...rough for us both...I imagine one of the butlers is in a similar situation to you right now." Dylas sniffled.

"Well...can I get you a...I don't have any corn flakes or anything...oh, I just remembered, Lin Fa gave Xiao Pai some fruit to give me when we had our last sleep over, but it was salmon sashimi by mistake!" Margaret jumped up and went to the fridge, and took a few moments before she produced a plate of fish, "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Margaret." Dylas murmured.

 

Forte dealt with three pickpockets, four litterbugs, five vandals, and twenty street brawls, so she was tired and wanted to run home, fortunately she could just zip back to the Housing Area...or did she want to go to Melody Street? She smirked at the thought of surprising Margaret with a visit, maybe count the thousand ways she adored her...with just a thought, her feet convinced her mind to let them take the wheel for a while, and before she knew it, she was outside Margaret's house...if this was supposed to be a surprise, she couldn't knock or anything, so she pulled out her key and let herself in to find Meg sitting on the bed and...heck was Dylas...?

After setting the plate down, and feeling much better, Dylas kissed Meg on the cheek surprising the singer...though a yell to rival Volkanon's wasn't what he expected from the stunned expression she wore...oh, wait, someone else was-

Before Dylas had a chance to register Forte's appearance, and suddenly some stones that Lin Fa sent to Xiao Pai to give Forte (truly, Lin Fa was convinced they were eggs...) were hurled at Dylas.

"Dylas! That cheek and cute elf is mine!" Meg watched, somewhat amused at the abilities to dodge everything that Dylas displayed, and also very touched that Forte's so jealous.

"I swear I'm going to be killed!" Dylas cried out, grateful for all those days Frey took him out to battle with her. Oh, the monsters they returned to the Forest of Beginnings.

"I swear I'll kill you for kissing Meg, I don't care  _if_ it was on the cheek, that's only an inch or so from the lips--too close!" Forte yelled, hurling a few plates of dinner she practiced on the other day.

"I didn't know you were around! I thought you were with your brother! What's so bad about me kissing Meg anyway?" Dylas was starting to regret not going to Volkanon or someone...he knew that rocks wouldn't instantly kill him, might even most his defense a little, but it would hurt...specially with Forte's arm behind the rocks.

"Whoa! You only kissed her because you thought I was away?!" Forte took that personally, anyone who wanted to kiss Meg shouldn't wait around to kiss Meg until they think Forte's not around, because Forte would find out, and even a ten day head start running through the hot or cold wouldn't be enough to save them from Forte, indeed, it'd make the pain inflicted so much worse...it was best to just kiss Meggy and face the consequences.

"Well maybe, other than that, why is it a big deal?!"

Forte's eyes flared out and suddenly raised her voice, "My girlfriend, not yours!"

"So protective. Meg, help me out here!" Dylas was very scared for his life right at the moment. He knew how Forte could get when it came to other people hitting on Meg or trying to kiss her.  
  
Meg sighed and stepped between the two, "It's okay, Forte, he only kissed me on the cheek, you won't have to cut him in two right now."

"Fine, I won't cut him in two." Forte kept her eye on Dylas as she spoke, "But I swear if he kisses you again, there's going to be a grave!"

Dylas proceeded to make like a dog and flee.

Margaret and Forte turned to the other, mouth hung open, "Did he just make a dog noise?" Margaret wondered, ever attuned to the noises of people.

Forte nodded slowly, then ran to shut the door. Now she was sure of two things. One: she didn't want Dylas around here without being present. Two: Dylas wasn't just a horse, he was a horse _and_ a dog.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took out the allcaps and made it more bookish, if that makes sense...so...I promise I didn't just copy and paste and run.


End file.
